Gone In The Night?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When something evil had started making itself known, Amanda and Finn had a feeling that their co-workers wouldn't believe them... but little did they know just what would happen. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, WWE/Lucha Underground crossover)
1. Just How Did We Get Into This?

_**Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**_

_"This man had something on his forearm?" Dario questioned after Finn explained what had happened a few days ago._

_"How he had gotten it… we have no idea. We haven't seen it since that day and we hope we never see it again." Finn responded._

_"Most likely through Jeremiah Crane… who you two most likely know as Sami Callihan." Dario replied, Amanda taking a few seconds to calm down._

_"Sami was in San Jose to attend the Payback pay per view… he tried to give the glove to us but it set off that sixth sense so we told him no. I guess he must've held onto it and given it to Mike." Amanda responded, pulling her honey brown and blonde hair into a ponytail._

_"A wise choice, little lady… that thing is too damn powerful and leaves some lingering after effects. Either your old friend Sami or Brian Cage has it." Dario replied. "And go ahead and ask." He responded._

_"It wasn't a gang related shooting, was it? Someone has enough influence to make it…" Amanda questioned before she trailed off and rubbed her right arm. "Whose arm did Pentagon Dark break now?" She asked, Finn helping her sit down._

_"He's uncontrollable at times… that's a very sharp sense you have." Dario replied._

_"It is and stay here, I'll be back." Finn responded before they kissed and he left… and Amanda looked at Dario._

_"He's not gonna let what happened to you go unpunished." Dario replied._

_"He never does." Amanda responded before going to get ready for sleep._

_Down in the hotel bar, Mike was drinking his sorrows away when the glass was snatched from him and he saw an infuriated Finn… and before he could speak, Finn punched him right in the face before he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him over the bar._

_Mike yelled out in pain as he slowly pulled himself up, Finn lunging at him and the beating continuing until Mike was barely conscious… Finn stood up, grabbing Mike by his neck._

_"You ever put your hands on my girl again… I won't be so merciful next time!" Finn growled before throwing Mike to the floor and heading back to the elevator, getting into it._

_Finn took a few seconds to calm down before pressing the button that took him to the seventh floor._

_He needed to let it out but also needed to get back to Amanda._

_Finn got into pajamas when he saw that Amanda was already asleep, Finn climbing into the bed and kissing her forehead as he wrapped his right arm around her._

_It was a little past 5 in the morning when Finn felt Amanda tense up and lightly rubbed her side… and the two and Dario opened their eyes when they heard it._

_"You're drunk off your ass, Sis! You need sleep!" Hiroki replied as he tried to guide Yukie to her room… but she was belligerent and had kicked Hiroki in his side a few seconds ago._

_"Hide!" Amanda whispered to Dario, who did so before Amanda stood up… she walked to the door and opened it, her former best friend looking right at her._

_"This isn't my hotel room. It's the whore's room." Yukie slurred with a laugh, before Hiroki caught up with her._

_"There you-" Hiroki started to say, before Yukie smashed his head with the whiskey bottle she stolen from the bar._

_"You shut up!" Yukie retorted._

_"That fucking hurt, you drunk bitch!" Amanda yelled, having felt Hiroki's headache and Yukie turning startled as Amanda and Finn helped Hiroki up._

_"I'm okay." Hiroki replied._

_"I don't speak German. In Engerlish dude!" Yukie explained loudly, as her bad speaking voice returned from when a younger Amanda taught her to speak._

_Finn got Hiroki into the room as Amanda broke the nearby glass case and grabbed the fire axe, Yukie turning startled._

_"Oh holy fuck!" Yukie exclaimed, before grabbing onto the axe that Amanda held tightly and slammed it into her sternum. "What the hell, Cena?! You know what, I wish-" _

_"You wish what, that you were never my friend?! That I had died?! You know what, I don't care what you wish for anymore because you've made it fucking clear that you, Yukie Yoshihiro, are just acting like this as a cry for attention! You know what else, a man was shot and nearly died! So I'm gonna go check on him and you can go dry out in your damn room!" Amanda yelled, finally having had enough stress before heading back to hers and Finn's room and slamming the door after Hiroki left._

_"I wish I hadn't known that…" Yukie whispered before she left._

_Amanda and Finn got back into their bed while Dario got back into his…_

Amanda opened her eyes, feeling Finn rubbing her back… and seeing how fitful Dario was in his sleep.

"Both of you are having nightmares…" Finn responded quietly.

"But his are bringing up his past… there's always someone who's suffered worse." Amanda whispered before they heard Yukie.

"I swear, it was broken! And she was chasing me with it!" Yukie responded, Seth seeing that the glass case with the axe in it was undamaged.

"Look, I think you just had a bad nightmare, Yukie." Seth replied.

"No, it was true. I saw what I saw!" Yukie responded.

The door opened and they saw Amanda, who was half asleep… and Yukie narrowed her eyes at her.

"Did you have the same nightmare that I did?" Amanda asked.

"See? Just a nightmare." Seth responded, Yukie glaring at him… before calming down as much as she could and turning to Amanda.

"Yeah, I did. But it felt real." Yukie responded.

"It did. Where's Hiroki?" Amanda replied before they saw Sami Zayn guiding a drunk Hiroki out of the elevator.

"Found this drunk at the bar." Sami responded.

"Callahan and Mizanin were arguing about a creepy gauntlet!" Hiroki slurred, Amanda feeling her blood run cold… and Yukie seeing genuine fright in her face.

"I think we should address Callahan as Jeremiah Crane to avoid any mixups." Amanda responded.

"Agreed." Sami replied, Hiroki stumbling to Amanda before she caught him.

"Here, let me help you take him to his room." Yukie responded.

She and Sami left with Hiroki and Seth turned and saw Finn helping Amanda stay upright before Katherine reached them, Amanda having called her earlier.

And Seth thought back as he left.


	2. Always Some Chaos

_**September 25th 2017…**_

_Seth and Dean reached the ringside area as Finn and Roman helped Amanda sit up, Miz and Miztourage retreating._

_"Mandy, you okay, Sis?!" Dean asked, Amanda holding back tears as Finn and Roman helped her upright when Seth and Dean got in the ring._

_"Mike… why?" Amanda whispered sadly._

_"He didn't need to attack her, Mandy was just protecting Roman!" Michael responded, Corey turning to him in a snarky manner as Amanda was helped up the ramp._

_They tuned Corey out and reached the backstage area, Seth muttering "Yukie missed her cue! Where the fuck is she?!" and Dean looking to him._

_"Where is she?" Dean asked._

_Amanda tried to talk but was too sore to do so, Finn holding her closer to him._

_Yukie reached them and Seth, Dean and Roman put themselves in front of her to keep her back._

_"What are you three doing? Let me check on her." Yukie replied._

_"Where were you?! You missed your cue to run out there!" Dean responded._

_"Sorry, I had a problem backstage." Yukie repiled._

_"Look at your little sister, look at what he did!" Seth yelled, trying to touch Amanda… but she let out a painful cry and Finn held her closer to him._

_"It's okay, nobody's ever gonna hurt you again, Love." Finn whispered… and Yukie rolled her eyes._

_"You know that's not true. She always get her ass kicked whenever she's out here." Yukie responded._

_"Mike tried to kill me, do you even care?! What was so important back here that you blew your damn job off tonight, were you fucking Jordan again?!" Amanda asked, Yukie startled by that._

_"He isn't even here and how dare you talk about my relationship again when it was supposed to be private?! No one needs to know. Like how Finn's your Sugar Daddy." Yukie responded._

_"You're one to talk about age differences, you fucking cougar!" Seth replied angrily._

_"Excuse me?!" Yukie asked after turning around before punching him in his left eye. "Cougars are over 40, bitch!" She retorted._

_"Everyone just calm down, alright?! Yukie, Mandy and I needed you and you blew us off!" Roman responded, Yukie turning to him as Dean helped Seth._

_"I got stuck backstage! Bliss attacked me out of nowhere!" Yukie retorted._

_"Then hit the fucking harpy where her silicone is!" Amanda responded angrily, Finn having to hold her upright again and Yukie knew that she was practically dragging her right leg behind her but wouldn't admit the pain._

_"I wish I could just shut the pain signals off!" Yukie muttered before she left._

_Amanda was checked over, Finn lightly rubbing her back._

_"Hold still, Love." Finn responded._

_Amanda nodded and Seth took his ice pack off of his eye, putting it on Amanda's right ankle._

_And Amanda knew something was off…_

**Present time**_**, September 28th 2017…**_

Amanda wasn't sure when she dozed off again but she heard Katherine talking.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing all of what happened. And if you want, I can have Catrina deal with Bliss but only after everything else has been fixed." Katherine responded, Yukie glancing at Dario and then at Finn.

"You say you and Tiny just found him here? Why not take him back to the hospital?" Yukie asked.

"Because a corrupt federal agent is after me. I prefer that he not know that I survived." Dario explained.

"And there's also the matter of a missing item, a gauntlet and Jeremiah Crane having gone AWOL." Katherine responded.

"So what do you want me to do? You want me to hide Mandy and Finn at my new place? There's a reason why I've moved out." Yukie asked.

"We can hide them at my place." Katherine responded.

"Has anyone tracked Brian Cage down after he went mental?" Amanda questioned, Yukie turning to her. "He had lightning in his eyes, I just want to know that he didn't kill anyone else." She explained.

"No sign of him so far. Kind of hoping he drops Tohru off a cliff." Yukie responded.

"She tried to escape again?" Katherine asked.

"It didn't end well when Mandy kicked Tohru's ass." Finn explained.

Yukie and Finn helped Amanda up and Amanda stretched her neck, Yukie knowing that she was still concussed.

"Sorry, Mandy." Yukie whispered.

"The second I find Mike, I'm kicking his ass. What I want to know is what he was thinking, putting that gauntlet on his arm." Amanda responded quietly.

"Actually… there's an Aztec god trapped in it." Dario admitted, alarming Yukie, Amanda and Finn.

"Hold on, that thing possessed him? We better fix this and fast." Yukie responded.

"What do you think you should do? Beat it's ass?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we should." Yukie responded.

"We should drop it into a volcano." Amanda replied.

"Tiny's got the right idea." Katherine responded.

Amanda grabbed her chiming LG Aristo, seeing a text from Vince… and it was clear that he was still angry about her recently telling him that she intended to put her career on hold in a year.

_'I can't believe you're doing this! I can do this to others, but not you, Amanda Rose Cena!'_

_'It's my decision, Vince. Please respect that.' _Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her back. "I'd rather it be on my own terms if I were to go into a somewhat retired state from the business. I don't want to get injured to the point where I'm forced to walk away." She responded.

"It's your decision. It's not like you're truly leaving WWE for a different life. Everyone did the same thing, and had kids before coming back to the ring." Finn explained as he held her.

"Vince just doesn't care." Yukie responded.

Downstairs in the lobby, Hiroki had an ice pack on his head as Sami sat down.

"I'm never drinking that much again. Vince was yelling at me earlier." Hiroki replied.

"For what?" Sami asked.

"Something about my sister fucking up, I don't know." Hiroki responded.

"Vince will cool off… at some point." Sami replied.

"He's mad at Mandy too, isn't he?" Hiroki asked.

"He is, but he won't tell me anything about it." Sami responded.

"She will, at some point." Hiroki replied.

In Los Angeles, Amanda, Finn, Dario, Katherine and Yukie were in Katherine's house… and Finn and Yukie got Amanda to sit down and rest as the concussion had caused a mild case of motion sickness.

"I told Vince that the segment could've caused a relapse in seizures but he doesn't care." Finn responded quietly.

"He just want to face a lawsuit. He's gonna lose his job one way or the other." Yukie explained.

Finn nodded and put a blanket over Amanda as she was asleep and Dario went upstairs to go change and clean off as Katherine called Rey and explained it.

And Yukie and Finn flinched as Rey yelled in Spanish.

"I don't even want to repeat what Mr. Mysterio is yelling." Finn responded quietly.

"Right, you worked in Mexico for CMLL because of their working relationship with NJPW." Yukie replied.

"Yeah, I did. I had to learn a lot of languages in order to fit in." Finn responded.

Amanda grabbed at her right arm, Yukie seeing no physical signs of an injury.

And then she thought back.


End file.
